All for nothing, or all for everything
by A random fanfiction writer
Summary: People who gets abused, people who gets all beated up every damn day, and picked on and bullied... this is a story about Kid who has it just like that. But he fights and tryes to stand up even if it pulls him down. (Ratings? Well, this fanfiction is a little inapropiet for people under 13) KidxSoul. TsubakixBlackStar. MakaxOC.
1. Chapter 1, hell

**^^ now you may know why i took a brake from "If only." by now. I got an, dunno, awesome idea. :D I hope. So, ik, this is about Soul Eater again. :I I just love that anime. No lying. **

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Soul Eater, nor the awesome charakters. I do own my ideas, changes, OC's ****_(Maybe) _****and story plot thou :3**

**WARNING!: Cussings, some inapropiet ****_(Whoa, so great at spelling... not.) scenes_****, Bad english/Spelling/Grammar ****_(Whatever you call it)_****, and then deaths. ****_(But don't fear. No death in this chapter.. cx)_**

**.. So yea .. i hope you'll like this little fanfic of mine. :D In the beginning it's Kid's p.o.v, so you know. And '****_this style' _****means that he's/she's thinking :3 (Only writing all this once..)**

**FRIENDSHIP PAIRINGS!: KidxSoul, KidxBlackStar, KidxMaka.**

**LOVE PAIRINGS!: KidxSoul, MakaxOC, BlackStarxTsuabki :D**

**1...2...3... ACTION!**

_Chapter 1, hell. _

_People, they think that the hard life is just going to quit after some years of living. They think that life ain't that hard when you've lived through the problems. I'm 15 and i just want to scream "Life should just disapear togheter with my soul!".. and i've lived through my problems, and my hard life hasn't disapeared. So tell me, people... when does it end?_

_That is what i've been asking myself..._

I stood up and began to walk to my roomdoor. I was locked inside. I putted one of my hands flat onto the door, then let the tears flow.

_...for quite some time now. _

_Even if i try to stand on a dangerous bridge, the bridge brakes. And i fall into a world of lonelyness, darkness and pain. Just couse i wasn't.. strong enough._

"Ey! Get away from the door!" i heard, right outside my door. Father. My hand slided down the door, and so did i. I slowly colapsed on the floor.

"Sh-shuddup.." i whispered, and tryed to do everyhing to hold in the tears. _Life is usless._

"By the way Kid.. you have a visitor," father said in the most angry voice i've ever heard. _'Visitor?.. ah, another jerk that will abuse me..'_ i thought. I wiped my tears away directly and stood up when the door unlocked. Outside stood a angry-looking father.

"Get going then," he said, and pushed me forward. I slipped in the stairs and fell down all the way, hitting my head a several times. This time i wasn't able to hold in the tears. I was so damn fragile that i have no words. Father didn't care and just roughly dragged me up on feets again, not caring one damn bit.

"You have feets. Stop being so damn weak, fucking idiot," father said. _I was pretty used to him, cussing. My hips, they we're hurting again. My bandage was bleeding aswell. My scars was a little skratched open and i tryed to walk straight. But my leg.. it was twisted._

"Walk straight! We have a guest. If you don't, you won't just bleed..." father warned. I sighed deep inside, but on the outside, i was crying. _I was used to this. So used._

"Sorry.." i said, shakingly. I wasn't able to speak straight. _Seems like i am a little shaked up anyway._

_The rest of the day went by really fast, and i wasn't able to sleep. I was so scared. The way that 'guest' did __**that **__was terrefying. My mind wont stop spinning. My feets we're burning out of warmth and pain, and my stomach was swollen and all painful. _

_Then.. my door slowly opened._

"You didn't walk straight.." father said. I saw a bottle in his left hand, and he seemed to wobble a lot. _D-Drunk?! This has never happened before. What will he do?! Will it hurt me twice as much as usuall?!_

I swallowed, looked at him, and he slashed right at me with the bear bottle. I quickly jumped out of the bed, hiding in my corner. He laughed and i tryed to protect myself with my usless arms that was so weak that you might be able to see the bones on some places. Shinigami's don't starve, but we can be terribly sick. I was. I've never eaten since a long, long while back.

"Die! You little ant! You shit!" he shouted, while pounching me once again with the bottle, this time, it hitted me. My arm started to bleed and some glass pieces was stuck in my wound. I shouted out of agony and he didn't give up.

_Blood. It was everywhere. My mind went crazy. _

Then he hitted me with his hand, without his enourmous glove. It hitted me right on my head and i tryed to escape inbetween his legs, but he caught my left leg and dragged me into the wall. I caughed out some blood and he just laughed.

"It's FuN to see you scream.. my SoN.." he said, going up in creepy tones. I opened my working eye up and saw a fist, hitting me right in my eye.

Then he broke my ankle. _The pain is unbearable. Why.. why is this happening me?! Goddammit!_

He grabbed my wrist and then - i didn't feel my hand anymore. He broke it.

Then, i slowly closed my eyes. I lost consiousness. Then dad suddenly stopped to kick me.

"Lord Death sama~, stop torturing that little brat and come with me to bed~" said an unknown girl. _Dad's whore? Of cour..se.._

_._

_._

_I suddenly felt life coming back again, still, the pain was stinging like crazy. I will never get friends this way. I got scars and deep wounds everyday becouse i don't do as father says. I can never live like this. _

I tryed to stand up, and i felt my whole body shake and then the stunning pain shot through my body like arrows.

"AAAAGH!" i shouted, but dad wouldn't care!

_I wounder if i have any bandages left, or if they're gone. This shit wont go over unless i fucking do sometihing about it! _

I dragged myself across the room with one hand, leaving a trail of blood. I caugh a little while doing it. _Gosh, does it need to be this dark?_

The room didn't have a lamp, and i hate it. I grabb the end of the bed and draggs myself up to the bed and looks under my pillow. There was one left.. well, lucky that there's only one bloody wound on my arm that i also can reach.

_Will it sting? _I folded the bandage around the arm, after picking the damn glass out, to stop the bleeding. It worked. I wasn't able to move my ankles or my right wrist.

_My life is hell. True hell. _

I tryed to walk out through my door. It worked a little, thou it hurted like hell. More than hell.

"I need.. to.. come out from this... house!" i whispered. It was night and the wounds that i had gotten from my evil dad still stinged everytime. After every step it stinged and then i started to feel the blood that ran across my arm and my now open hips. I walked all slower, but i did escape._ I was now outside. For the secound time in all my years of living with this person. I refuse to call 'dad' dad again. He's now a person for me. _

_I started to walk slowly, so that the pain didn't become worser. I knew that if someone nice found me, i could get help. Or just get raped again. Goddammit. I hate my life!_

_The pain didn't end either._

"Yo! Maka!" i heard from a little far away. There was two young teenagers that ran after eachoter. _Two young people.. running in the night? Hah. And here i am, not even able to run. _

"You! Who are you?" someone asked me from behind, and i saw a flashlight and a dog, a stephard dog. suddenly my ankle didn't want to work with me, so it stopped trying and the pain made me scream like a airhorn. Then the hips.. they made me nearly throw up becouse of the pain. And the wrist + the arm made me fall to the ground with tears in my eyes. _I wont make this alive. I just wont._

**Yo, now it's Makas p.o.v :D**

"Soul..?" i asked after i heard a terrible sounding scream. It was a males.

"Yea, i heard," he said, and tryed to find where the sound came from. The scream came again, and Soul started to run. _He really does care about others, don't he? _

I ran after him, and then saw a flashlight and a dogs barking.

"Yo, Brandon!Shut the fuck up! You stupid dog!" yelled the owner and hitted the dog. My eyes, they widned.

_He hitted his own dog.._

My mind became crazy, and i jumped on the owner and started to pounch him in the face.

"MAKA! STOP IT!" Soul shouted. He somewhat made me stop by grabbing my fist.

"He hitted a dog.. Soul," i said, looking up at him with both regrett and satisfiction.

"Just couse of that, no need to beat him up," Soul said calmly. I calmed down and shooked my head. _Well, i know it was wrong.. but seriously? He is an animal abuser. They should not exsist! _

"Come on, let's help him," Soul said and pointed at a shaking guy, holding a hand over his mouth. The hand, his hips, his ankle, they all looked twisted and crocked. His golden eyes told me that he's seen hell. He had one scar over his cheek... wounder if he has more.. god. _This guy.. poor him. _

"Wh-What's you're name?" i asked carefully, so that i didn't get a fist in the face or something like that. Soul sat down beside me, infront of the guy. His hair was weird, still...

"Maka.. let's help him! He's going through something that needs to be cured," Soul suddenly answeres. I sighed.

"How do you know? He might've just tripped," i lied. _I did think sadly about his appearance, but i didn't like him. He seems unbearable. _

"MAKA! That's so uncool!" he yelled, then tryed to get the guy on feets.

"It's okay now, we're trying to help you, ok?" Soul asked, getting the arm around his neck. Suddenly, the guy wakes up and he throws himself off of Soul.

"DON'T TOUTCH ME!" he shouted. _His voice... it's.. terrorfilled. _

"It's ok! We want to help yo-"

"NO!" the guy interupted Soul. He started to "run" all weirdly and soon he tripped. We stood there, watching him trying to stand up again. Then something scary happened.

The bandage the guy had around his arm, hips and ankle started to bleed through and the shirt ripped apart. His scars showed.. and they we're all over his back. He bended forward and threw up.

"You know what.. i'll help him! That's decided! No turning on that fact!" Soul said, then carried the guy in his arms. _Gay._

I ran after Soul and he was on his way to place. _He's so smart._

We both knocked on Steins doors and he opened up. When he saw the guy, his eyes widned and he waved with his hand before Soul said something about the situation.

"Lay him down here," Stein said and patted the bed. We layed him down and he yelped.

"So we meet again, Kid.." Stein suddenly says, smiling a little. Me and Soul looked at eachother and our eyes widned when we remembered where we've heard the name. It was Lord Deaths son, the idiot's son.

_No wounder why he was so wounded. Lord Death is psycho, seriously. _

**Yo again! Souls p.o.v :D**

"This is horrible.." i say, as a slightly whisper. Stein nodds, and then says

"I've got to help him.. so you guys can wait outside or something since he's you're frien-" Stein said, but Maka interupted him saying:

"Kid is not our friend when he's son to that psycho," and then left the room. I sighed.

"You Soul? How do you think about him?" Stein asked me.

I got that flashback when he pushed himself off and then said "Don't touch me!"..

_What is he to me? I don't even know that answere yet. _

"I am not so sure, but it's like what Maka said. He's the son of Lord Death. He got to have some genres from his side.." i said, then left aswell.

**Steins P.o.v |:D lol.**

_Who says that? Kid isn't like any normal Kid, still he's NOTHING like Lord Death._

_|.|.|. (Flashback) .|.|.|_

Lord Death: _"i wanted to show you my son, Stein."_

_Me: "Well, do so.. i've got plenty of time."_

Lord Death: _"KIID! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!"_

_*Twitches eye*_

_Me: "Cussing? Seriously?"_

Lord Death: _"You've got nothing to fucking say to me Stein."_

_Me: *Sigh* right.._

Kid:_ *shaky voice* "Y-Yes father?"_

Lord Death: _"Come and say hey to our visitor brat! Can't you see that he wants a hai?"_

Kid: _"R-Right.. *turns to me*, hello. *bows*"_

_Me: "Hello~ *waves*" _

Lord Death: _"What the hell are you wating for? Get the fuck down the stairs and take the damn seat!" _

_*Thinks: Gosh, treathing his son on this way?* _

_*Kid takes a seat next to me* _

_Me: "So, what's you're full name?" _

_*Lord Death's interupts it* _

Lord Death: _"Stein! Shuddup! He has no intension to give his name away!" _

Kid: _"Death The Kid."_

_*looks at me with his joyfilled, terrorfilled and sad eyes* _

_|.|.|. (End of flashback) .|.|.|_

_Yes. He's truly not like his father. _

When i was done with the flashback i started to check his wounds that was worst.

**!END!**

**Nee nee! How was it? How was it?! :D Tell meh! D:**

**Lol. But seriously, i'm starting to like this already. Like, it's so fun to write :D **

**So. In the next chapter we'll see what happens. I just hate animal abusers, rapers, and bad parents. So this is only to show how much i care for them. You'll see. ^^ **

**So, baaaaai~ :3**

**. **

**. **

**_-A random fanfiction writer- _**


	2. Chapter 2, a new beginning?

**Chapter three here ô-ô ... heh ... saw what i did there? **

**N-no?... r-really?.. *facepalm***

**I meant two actually TT-TT *sob* *walks away*  
>Naah. <strong>

**Ok, so, here's chapter two! :D ~Enjoy~ Btw. Everytime, in the beginning, it's Kids p.o.v**

**.**

_Chapter 2, a new beginning?_

_I remembered that , who i've met for a long time ago, treathed my wounds. Death City is just so damn bad. But i do thank Stein and the two teens that helped me, even if i didn't want to. _

I walked in through my houses door, but i didn't go in un-noticed.

"Kid.. You damn brat! YOU left the HOME WITHOUT PERMISSION!" he shouted, and i ran._ This happens everytime. Why? Couse he's insane. _

Then, right when my ankle started to hurt, someone crashed the door open. It was.. those guys that, helped.. **me?**

The girl with ponytails pointed at my father and then the albino guy turned into a weapon. Her eyes we're glowing out of hatred.

"Y-you.." father stammed.

"...Are going to die," she continued fathers phrase, then ran right at father. The albino... who now, weirdly enough, was a weapon.. **missed**.

"_dammit!_" he said, then my father pushed them away, into a wall.

"Don't get inbetween my son and me," he said, then grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"You are a scum.." he began. I closed my eyes and then, with my weak arms, i covered my ears. Father threw me into the other wall, and the pain was unbearable. It flowed like the blood right through my veins.

"N-no.." whispered the girl, and then forced herself up from the broken pieces. My eyes we're widned. _S-she stood up? .. do she want to die? Why does they want to save me?! I'm a piece of shit! A pig! Trash!_

"No what?" dad asked, then turned his head to the pigtailed girl.

"MAKA! Stop doing things so sudden!" shouted the transformed weapon albino guy.

_Maka? Is that her name? ... Weird indeed. But i'm not going to say anything. 'Death The Kid' sounds hailarious. _

"Kid! Run out from here!" Maka shouted, then caughed when her energy was done. My eyes we're shaking and my mouth wide open. The albino guy caught her before she fell to the ground, and father smirked evily. He walked towards them both.

The guy was crying. Maka, she was unconsious. _So they're in love? Or are they not? Well, it seems like they are. I can't just stand here. I got to.. do something. _

"NO!" i shouted, and took a weak foot forward, calming myself down. I shooked my head when father looked over at me again.

"You are not going to turn towards you're own father, are you?" he asked me, and raised an eyebrow.

"I am.. couse you can't be my father. You'll never be," i said, looking up at him. I was still shaking.

"You're kidding right? I'll just have to kill you right here, then," father said. The words hitted me hard in my heart, and i sighed. My shaking body disapeared, and i looked up at my father who stopped walking towards me.

".. y-you're .. eyes .. " father stammed, and he began to shake. Soon afterwards, so shined my whole body up with a blue and blackish colour. And my golden eyes shined golden light. I raised directly by stamping with the foot. Everything right infront of me flew up.

_This power.. i've never felt it before. But now i'll put a stop to that damn person._

"_NO! _Let me down!" he shouted, starting to fly up. I raised my fist, jumped up in the air, and pounched him right in the cheek, making him fly into the ground like nothing. Then claws started to grow onto my fighertips.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me, nor them," i started, and pointed over at Maka and the albino guy. Then i stood in a fighting pose. My body was weak, but i didn't care by now.

"Oh, so you want to fight me?" Father said. I nodded, not letting my eyes go of his.

He ran. I ran. We both attacked eachother. But i succseeded with mine.

"YOU PIECE OF JUNK!" i shouted as i did. The albino guy looked at me with small eyes, not knowing what the hell is going on. I smiled for the first time in a long time.

"You're not going to hurt anyone again, you HEAR ME?!" i yelled with my lungs so that i panted afterwards. Then all the power started to faint away, and i fell.

**YO YO YO! :D Souls p.o.v~ :3**

_Kids falling! _

I let Maka go carefully and then ran to catch Kid. He fell into my arms and then i smiled. _He's knocked out, but not dead. _

Then, when Maka woke up again, we started to run from the house. Suddenly, the house started to burn.

_Say goodbye Kid. You'll have a better place from this day on. _

"G-Goodbye.." i heard, and i got startled. Makas eyes, who heard my thought, widned. Kid was talking.

"You shouldn't talk," Maka said, and then sighed. I smiled. _It was the right choise to save this fella. He might not be like Lord Death at all. _

"R-Right.." Kid said, then closed his eyes. _Now when i think about it.. he's adorable. _

Then we all three went to my and Makas apartment. Me and Maka panted a little, then we layed Kid down in the caugh.

"Lucky that we have an empty room," Maka said. I agreed. Then Kid woke up.

". . . Where am i?" he asked, then started to look around. I bet he have no clue.

"Home at our place," I said, without thinking one bit.

"YOU KIDNAPPED ME?!" he yelled, then sat up in the caugh and threw himself on his back and yelped.

"No! No, no we didn't. This will be you're new home," Maka explained and tryed to calm him down. Kid looked around himself.

"R-Really?" he stammed. Then he looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I looked around me.

"Say, albino guy.." Kid started. Maka held in a chuckle.

"... Shuddup Maka," i said, and a vein popped up on my head.

"..What's you're name?" Kid continued, then stood up._ He was really bleeding, like, everywhere. That got to be tourture that Lord Death did. _

"Soul. Soul _eater _Evans," i explained, then bowed a little. Maka explained her name aswell.

"And mines Maka. Maka Albarn," she said. Kid sighed.

"I allready knew you're name Maka," he said, then smiled croockingly. We both was supprised.

"BTW Kid.." I said. Kid listened intensly to what i was about to say.

"What are you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, getting a little bit closer.

"That power you had before. That's not normal."

Kid bit his underlip. _K.A.W. ! ... STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! YOU LIKE MAKA! BAAKAA! _

"Oh.. well. I'm a shinigami," Kid stated, then stopped biting his lip. I was chocked.

"Then you're also as Lord Death. A shinigami," Maka said, then barged into her room. Me and Kid stood there alone. Kid followed her movements, then when she was inside, he shooked his head and sat down on the caugh again.

"I-I.. I'm n-not.. like father.." he whispered, then hugged his own legs. I heard sobs soon after.

"O-Oi. Kid, don't cry man," i tryed. His life got to be destroyed by now.

"Why not?" Kid asked angrily.

"Couse, it's uncool. For sutch a cool guy as you. It's pointless to cry," i just said, with my hands in the pants pockets.

Kid looked up at me, with eyes that was teary as hell.

"R-Really?" he asked me, _and his face was so cute_... and why do i still think so?!

I smiled and laughed a little.

"Of course."

**YO AGAIN! |:D Here's Makas p.o.v~**

_I don't want to have him around, if i'm going to be honest. _

"goddammit," i said with my face into a pillow.

"Maka," Soul said, knocking on the door. I looked up and swallowed.

"Y-Yes..?" i asked, looking towards the door.

"Are you angry or something?" he asked. Tears flowed once again.

"C-come in," i said, and Soul entered the room. I swallowed once again and sat up.

"What is it Maka?"

"I.. i can't trust him."

"Maka.. stop saying that," Soul said, sitting down beside me in the bed.

"But i can't Soul!"

"Damn sure you can!" he shouted, then grabbed my shoulder.

"S-Soul.." i stammed. Our faces was really close to eachother.

"M-Maka.." Soul stammed. We then got closer and closer, but then he stopped and pushed me away carefully.

"What?" i asked.

"I can't Maka," Soul said, then walked outside. But before he closed the door, he said.

"And you **_CAN _**trust Kid."

_He isn't in love with me..? What is this? I.. no way.. _

"..._fine_.." i said, then cryed myself to sleep. I hate this. I hate Soul.. AND I HATE KID!

**Pov change again! :3 Kids p.o.v~**

_Did i do something wrong again? And who are they? How can Soul turn into that weapon? And why did Maka walk away when i told the truth about myself? Why are Maka so mean to me? And am i really.. cool?_

I sighed and then looked over to the kitchen. Soul was there and did something that smelled awesome. I actually was pretty hungry, even if i don't feel hunger.

"You haven't eaten right? So eat up," Soul said, then went to the kitchen again. Infront of me was a plate with steak, tomatoes and potato. I ate it all and felt ok.

"More?" Soul asked, i shaked my head.

"Allright then," he said, satisfied, and walked away taking the plate with him. _I've never been in a flat before. This is really intresting. _

"I'll fix you're room," Soul suddenly says. I didn't feel like speaking words, so i nodded as he entered my new room. It was pretty big from the little i saw.

_So.. a new future? A new life?.. maybe, i still can't believe that._

**!END!**

**I know. A little shorter than the first chapter. Well, can't help it. :3 **

**Ok, so, tell me what you think and i'll answer as fast as i can ^^ Or i'll try to. Heh ^^' **

**Welp. That's all for this chapter. :D See ya in the next one (/ô-ô)/**

**BAAAAAAAI~**

**.**

**.**

_**-A random fanfiction writer-**_


End file.
